Storage devices for storing items out of sight are well known. One popular form of such a device is used for outdoor storage, that is, the device is outdoors and the contents stored in the device are out of the weather. They are in essence, a small storage shed with one or more doors for access through a sidewall and can have a roof that is hinged to function as an access lid. Thus, two means of accessing the interior of the storage device are provided. Such devices can be large, six feet or more in width, four feet or more in depth and five feet or more in height at the door. Typically, the roof or lid is inclined for water runoff.
In order to effectively use the lid as an access means, some support device is needed to selectively hold the lid in an open position and that can be manipulated to allow closing of the lid. Such support devices are known in the art for use on toy boxes and storage chests but either require manual manipulation by a user or the application of closing force to effect closing movement of the lid. On a large storage unit, this presents difficulty since a person opening a lid may not be able to reach the support device in order to manipulate it. Further, on wide storage units it would be difficult to stand in one position and operate a support device on each of both sides of the unit when two support devices are used. Air springs could be provided as supports reducing or eliminating the need for manual manipulation to permit lid closing because they are connected at both ends, but they require force to move to a closed position placing stress on the units at connection points and hinges. Also, the weather conditions when outside can make the operation of support devices unreliable.
When the lid is closed, it is desired to provide means to releasably retain it in a closed position. Latches are known for accomplishing this, but they are difficult to use to effect latching and use of a security locking device to prevent unauthorized access.
There is thus a need for an improved storage device construction.